


Trammel (January 19, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, Trapped In A Closet, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yaku and Kai are trapped in a volleyball net. Drabble.Word of the Day: Trammel1: something impeding activity, progress, or freedom: restraint — usually used in plural2: a net for catching birds or fish; especially: trammel net





	Trammel (January 19, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never. For Chea on twitter!

“How… did this happen?”

 

“You know, that’s a great question,” Kai’s voice rumbled in Yaku’s ear. His chest vibrated under his head.

 

Yaku struggled against the net weighing him down. There was maybe an inch of give before the fibers bit into his skin. He couldn’t even lift his head to look Kai in the eyes.

 

He gave up, laying his head back down. At least Kai was warm.

 

“… I bet this is Kuroo’s fault, somehow,” he said after a minute of awkward silence.

 

Kai hummed in response.

 

“Are you falling asleep??” Yaku’s voice was incredulous.

 

“Hmmm,” hummed Kai, again, sounding very sleepy.

 

“Ugh,” said Yaku, but fondly.

 

He got as comfy as he could on Kai’s muscle-bound form, and settled in for a nap.


End file.
